Le Chant du couteau
by Camiiilllee
Summary: Comment expliquer le mal être qui vous étreint quand vous êtes un des musiciens les plus apprécié de Vienne? Antonio Salieri résiste difficilement à cette voix qui hante ses nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'une rencontre inattendue change sa vie à jamais pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire? L'histoire de MOR, du point de vue de Salieri. English speaker, I may translate this story at some point!
1. Prologue

**Paris, 1763**

Elle se laissa tomber sur les pavés, épuisée. Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever, mais les rues de Paris étaient encore désertes. Quelques mètres encore la séparait de la minuscule chambre sombre et humide où elle retrouverait son frère et sa mère, mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Comment se retrouve-t-on à danser une nuit entière pour des poivrots trop alcoolisés pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille qu'ils tentent maladroitement de toucher et caresser n'a que 12 ans ? La réponse, Adelina préférait ne pas y penser. Rabattant la jupe sale de sa robe sur ses jambes pour les protéger du froid, elle posa sa tête au creux de son bras droit tandis qu'elle serrait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine en tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix fluette avait surgi de la pénombre comme un éclair illumine le ciel. Adelina sursauta et se redressa sur ses mains malgré son épuisement. Devant elle se tenait un petit garçon, six, sept ans tout au plus, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs, presque entièrement disparus derrière une épaisse tignasse blonde.

\- Je compte les pavés, maugréa Adelina, trop fatiguée pour s'attendrir devant la bouille de l'enfant. Ce dernier se mit à glousser.

\- Tu pourras pas tous les compter, il répliqua en riant. Pas en restant par terre, en tout cas, il ajouta avec malice.

Alina soupira.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

\- Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, récita docilement le petit garçon, les mains sagement ramenées derrière son dos.

\- Euh… d'accord, Wolfgang, répondit l'adolescente, répétant le seul nom qu'elle avait pu plus ou moins retenir parmi la litanie de mots. Où sont tes parents ?

\- Je m'appelle pas Wolfgang ! répliqua le petit en riant de nouveau, ignorant sa question. Toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Adelina.

\- Alina, répéta le petit garçon, un accent appuyé l'empêchant de prononcer son nom correctement.

\- C'est ça, Alina, soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Où sont tes parents ? elle répéta, commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Wolfgang en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Soudain, les quais de la Seine attirèrent son attention, et il se mit à courir en leur direction.

\- Attends ! Cria Adelina, se mettant difficilement sur ses jambes et partant à la poursuite du satané bambin.

\- Arrête, elle hoqueta, déjà à bout de souffle, en se saisissant du bras du petit. Tu pourrais tomber dans le fleuve.

Soudain, une autre voix surgit derrière eux, suivie de bruits de pas. Un petit groupe de trois personnes déboula dans la rue. Un couple se précipita sur Wolfgang et le tira dans une longue étreinte, bousculant Adelina.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? souffla la mère du petit.

\- J'étais avec Alina, répondit Wolfgang en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. Elle m'a empêché d'aller jouer dans l'eau, il bougonna.

Avant qu'Adelina ne puisse corriger l'erreur de l'enfant, le père du petit se redressa et s'inclina devant la jeune fille, abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- Alina, les Mozart te sont éternellement reconnaissants, fit-il d'une voix grave.

Sur ces mots, une petite fille ayant visiblement l'âge d'Adelina s'approcha d'elle dans une jolie robe rose, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon frère, dit-elle d'une jolie voix.

Sans demander leur reste, les Mozart s'éloignèrent et la rue retrouva son calme. Adelina se rassit par terre, ébahie. Elle se repassa la scène plusieurs fois, et une conclusion inattendue vint à elle. La vie d'Adelina n'avait pas été facile jusqu'ici. Peut-être que celle d'Alina serait meilleure ?

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, merci de commencer à lire cette histoire! Sachez que j'essaie le plus possible de coller à la réelle histoire de Mozart et Salieri, en tentant de respecter les dates et les concordances des événements, même si les plus connaisseurs se rendront compte de quelques écarts à la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi!_

 _For my English speaker friends, I intend to translate this story at some point, but it's a long process so I'm not sure when it'll be done. Keep you posted!_


	2. Faux Semblants

**Vienne, 1774**

Antonio Salieri aimait être seul. Pourtant, il ne l'était jamais vraiment. Dans son esprit planait souvent une présence malsaine, une voix empoisonnée qui lui soufflait des folies à l'oreille et le réveillait la nuit, un être surnaturel tissé au sein même de son âme. Son esprit, son propre ennemi. Alors quand cette voix faisait irruption et commençait à devenir trop présente, trop réelle, il se rendait dans des tavernes mal famées de Vienne, où il trouvait toujours de quoi boire pour noyer cette maudite voix. Le hurlement des autres clients l'aidait aussi, créant une bulle de bruit continu autour de lui, l'enivrant autant que l'alcool dans son verre. A Vienne, même les pouilleux connaissaient Salieri. _Maestro_ Salieri. A seulement vingt-quatre ans, le musicien prodige de la Cour de Vienne faisait parler de lui. Et même avec deux bouteilles dans le nez, ces pouilleux trouvaient la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de son chemin, et de s'incliner sur son sillage. Il était respecté, et sa réputation de sombre solitaire suffisait même à en effrayer certain, sans compter l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait avec ses vêtements noirs et scintillants, ses cheveux corbeau tombant dans ses yeux tout aussi noir et barbouillés d'un maquillage charbonneux, sa posture droite et sa démarche féline. Alors Salieri revenait, buvait, et parfois même composait dans ces établissements sombres et humides, où le bruit et l'alcool lui faisaient oublier l'éternelle insatisfaction que lui procurait son travail.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, un vieil ivrogne avait décidé qu'il était plus malin que les autres. Il s'était approché d'un Salieri entamant sa deuxième bouteille de vin, peinant déjà à garder la tête droite. Alors que le jeune homme avait finalement renoncé à essayer et qu'il avait laissé tomber lourdement sa tête sur son bras, l'ivrogne avait saisi sa chance et s'était délicatement emparé de la longue veste noire laissée nonchalamment sur le siège voisin à celui qu'occupait le musicien. Hilare, l'ivrogne secoua la veste et se délecta du son des florins s'entrechoquant.

\- Cette veste n'est pas à vous, fit une voix claire.

Le vieillard se retourna en claudiquant et jeta un regard noir vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un jeune homme, vêtu d'un large pantalon couleur brique recouvert de boue et d'une vieille chemise autrefois blanche trop large pour lui. Un large chapeau marron recouvrait sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? maugréa le vieil homme en soufflant son haleine putride dans le visage du jeune homme.

\- Je veux que vous rendiez sa veste à mon client.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de lui manquer, ricana l'ivrogne en désignant le corps inanimé de Salieri étendu sur la table derrière lui.

\- Ce sera mon dernier avertissement. Rendez-la-lui.

Le vieil homme, qui malgré son âge aussi avancé que son état d'ébriété semblait bien plus costaud que son adversaire, jeta la veste sur le sol poussiéreux et s'approcha du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, gamin.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il saisit le jeune homme par sa chemise et l'envoya valser sur la table où reposait Salieri, ce qui acheva de le tirer de son semi-coma en sursaut. Enragé, l'autre se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, sauta agilement par-dessus la table et fonça tête baissée sur son adversaire, qui partit s'écraser contre le bar avec « _ouff »_ douloureux. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, le jeune homme se saisit d'une bouteille de vin pleine et alla l'écraser contre le crâne de l'ivrogne. Le bruit de verre brisé installa un silence pesant dans la taverne, ponctué par les gémissements du vaincu qui nageait dans le vin.

\- Santé, cracha le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Sa réplique déclencha des applaudissements hystériques dans la salle. Les autres ivrognes avaient visiblement apprécié le spectacle. Abasourdi, Salieri avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir exécuter le moindre mouvement. Toujours assis sur son siège, il observa le jeune homme ramasser sa veste, l'épousseter soigneusement et y remettre les feuilles chiffonnées qui en étaient tombées, avant de lui tendre.

\- Maestro, votre veste, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Salieri observa le jeune homme en plissant les yeux, sa vue encore un peu troublée par l'alcool. Les traits du jeune homme semblaient très fins, et sa voix fluette exagérément bourrue, comme si elle se voulait plus grave qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il en se saisissant de sa veste. Vous saignez, remarqua-t-il en désignant lépais liquide rouge qui perlait du coin de la lèvre de son sauveur.

Ce dernier essuya le sang d'un revers de sa manche et se détourna rapidement, fuyant le regard de Salieri.

\- Attendez, fit ce dernier, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans l'arrière-boutique.

 **…**

S'il y avait une chose qu'Alina adorait quand elle se déguisait en garçon, c'était de porter des pantalons. Le tissu épousait ses formes sans la gêner, elle pouvait courir, sauter et se baisser librement, sans avoir des kilos de tissus à traîner. C'était, pour l'instant, le seul avantage qu'elle trouvait à sa situation. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle était à Vienne, et la vie était encore plus dure qu'à Paris, ce qu'elle croyait impossible. Elle maîtrisait la langue mais très peu comprenait son accent et elle partageait une chambre avec un couple et leurs quatre enfants qui la réveillait sans cesse la nuit. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil elle travaillait tout l'après-midi dans une boulangerie où elle effectuait des heures durant un travail épuisant : enfourner et retirer des centaines de pains tous les jours, maniant sans s'arrêter un lourd plateau et travaillant à la chaleur du four. Puis, le soir, elle se dirigeait dans une petite taverne en banlieue où elle servait les ivrognes jusque tard le soir. Après une courte nuit, elle retournait travailler à la taverne, et s'arrêtait seulement tard le matin pour grignoter un bout de pain, et sa journée recommençait. En plus des difficultés physiques de ces travaux, elle s'était rajoutée une difficulté supplémentaire : devoir se faire passer pour un homme. Sans cela, il aurait été impossible de trouver un travail respectable, et il était au-dessus de ses forces de repasser ses journées à se trémousser et se faire tripoter par des hommes répugnants. Alors tous les matins, lorsqu'elle se levait, Alina enfilait une large chemise par-dessus son corset pour camoufler sa poitrine, un pantalon assez large pour masquer ses formes, des bottes en cuir marron et relevait ses longs cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban, puis enfonçait un large chapeau sur son crâne pour cacher son chignon. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la supercherie fonctionnait. Mais aujourd'hui, le destin avait décidé que la farce devait prendre fin.

A la suite de son affrontement avec cet imbécile d'ivrogne, Alina s'était réfugiée dans les cuisines, de peur que Salieri ne se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas un homme. Le musicien l'avait en effet dévisagée assez longtemps pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Par chance, elle avait pu s'éclipser à temps. _Moi et ma stupide intégrité_ , pesta-t-elle intérieurement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, extrêmement douloureux après le choc infligé par son adversaire. Grommelant, elle avait cependant continué son travail toute la matinée, faisant en sorte de ne pas avoir à retourner en salle, sachant parfaitement que Salieri pouvait passer des matinées entières dans la taverne, restant parfois des heures immobiles, le regard fixé au loin, la main crispée autour de son verre encore rempli. Malgré sa propre situation désespérée, le jeune homme lui faisait parfois pitié. Une douleur profonde se lisait dans son regard charbonneux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien torturer un musicien si talentueux, et si apprécié par la Cour de Vienne, à tel point qu'il eût besoin de venir se saouler dans une misérable taverne ? La question tarauda la jeune fille toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'une horloge au loin sonne enfin midi. A bout de force, elle s'autorisa à s'assoir sur un petit tabouret inconfortable, et retira son chapeau afin de pouvoir masser l'arrière de son crâne, toujours douloureux. Lorsqu'elle se redresse en soupirant, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son employeur. Le gros bonhomme à la peau rougie par l'alcool et qui portait toujours un tablier -même s'il n'avait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie- la dévisagea, puis riva son regard sur l'imposant chignon blond qui trônait sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? gronda l'imposant bonhomme.

\- Monsieur Eberhard, commença Alina, je peux tout vous expliqu-

Mais son employeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les joues rendues écarlates par la fureur, il empoigna son bras et la traîna à sa suite.

 **…**

Salieri venait de passer la matinée assis sur le même siège miteux. Il laissa l'information s'incruster dans son cerveau, et pour la énième fois de la matinée, se maudit d'être aussi faible. Faible face au travail qui l'attendait, faible face aux attentes de ce monde, et surtout faible face à cette maudite voix qui le rendait fou. Après l'intervention agitée de ce serveur qui s'était battu pour lui remettre sa veste, le musicien était finalement resté assis, décidant qu'il était trop tôt pour aller affronter les faux airs et les petites manières des gens de la Cour qu'il détestait profondément, et dont il faisait pourtant partie. Lorsque midi sonna, il allait enfin se décider à aller payer son ardoise lorsqu'un vacarme se fit entendre du côté des cuisines. De la porte en bois massif surgit un homme obèse en tablier -Salieri crut reconnaître le propriétaire des lieux, qu'il croisait assez peu-, qui traînait derrière lui le jeune homme qui avait volé à son secours plus tôt dans la matinée. _Mais…_

Salieri se redressa, certain que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Le jeune homme avait retiré son chapeau, et sur le haut de son crâne se dressait un imposant chignon duquel s'échappait des mèches blondes. Intrigué, Salieri attrapa sa veste et se mêla au petit groupe de clients qui suivait le couple de protagonistes, déjà arrivés dehors. Là, à la vue de tous, le propriétaire jeta sa victime à terre et lui arracha la chemise, laissant apparaître un simple corset blanc sous les « _Oh !_ » des passants ébahis par la scène. Le patron entreprit ensuite de défaire violemment le ruban qui retenait les cheveux de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il emporta dans son geste quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds ici ! lui hurla l'homme furibond. Une femme dans mon établissement… il continua de fulminer, tellement hors de lui qu'il ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Monsieur Eberhard je vous en supplie, fit la jeune fille en agrippant le pantalon de son ex-employeur, j'ai besoin de ce travail. Et je l'ai toujours bien fait ! Je n'ai jamais été en retard, vous n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre de moi…

Eberhard se dégagea d'un vif coup de pied qui renvoya la jeune fille s'écraser dans la poussière. Il leva son énorme main au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu mériterais que je te-

\- Monsieur Eberhard, l'interrompit Salieri de sa voix suave.

Le gros bonhomme suspendit immédiatement son geste.

\- Maestro Salieri, répondit aussitôt Eberhard en s'inclinant autant que son ventre imposant ne lui permettait. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à ça, je-

\- Vous pouvez disposer, le coupa Salieri en agitant vaguement la main en direction du propriétaire.

\- Mais, Maestro…

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et planta son regard noir dans le sien si vivement qu'Eberhard ferma la bouche dans un claquement de dents sonore et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Alors que la foule commençait à se disperser, Salieri retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se rapprocha de son sauveur du matin, qui finalement était plutôt sa sauveuse. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui tendit silencieusement la main tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser un toussant. Hésitante, elle finit par saisir la main tendue et se remit sur ses pieds. Alors que le musicien observait calmement la jeune fille, celle-ci se pencha pour ramasser son ruban et releva ses cheveux dans un chignon grossier, ignorant le regard moqueur des quelques personnes qui gravitaient toujours autour d'elle. Sensible à la détresse de la jeune femme malgré sa tête haute et son regard de défi, Salieri s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et recouvrit ses épaules nues à l'aide de sa lourde veste noire. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, acceptant cependant la veste sans protester.

\- Je vous dois bien cela, expliqua-t-il. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Je vous trouverai de quoi vous changer.

Alina cligna des yeux. Elle était couverte de boue et de sang, et venait d'être invitée chez un des musiciens les plus renommés de Vienne.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'adorerais avoir vos feedback. Le chapitre prochain sera (beaucoup) plus long, mais j'essaie d'espacer un peu les publications car l'histoire prend beaucoup de temps à écrire. A bientôt! :)_


End file.
